


Обмен телами

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Augmentations (Deus Ex), Cyborgs, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Post-Canon, body exchange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Однажды утром Дженсен проснулся, не в своей постели, не в своей тарелке и сам не свой.
Relationships: Adam Jensen & David Sarif
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Обмен телами

**Author's Note:**

> – Канон допускает возможность переноса сознания. Автор решил применить эту возможность на Адаме и Дэвиде и попробовать в их первую реакцию.  
> – упоминается Джим Миллер и миссия «M9: Кто здесь главный?», а также другие каноничные персонажи и события.

Дженсен ощутил — что-то не так, толком ещё и не проснувшись. Прежде чем увидел непривычно золотые костяшки вместо сплошного чёрного металла. Прежде чем растёр со сна по привычке лицо и не зацепился за выступающие щитки. Прежде чем понял, доскальзывая по инерции ладонями по щекам, что нихуя не бородат. 

Он стал легче.  
Он знал вес своего тела до последней унции. Как с действующими имплантами, так и с отключенными. Оно могло стать тяжелее, как было в «Пентхаузе», или менее послушным, как после наркоза у Коллера в кресле, когда настройки временно сбрасывались. Он знал, как осязает себя в постели горячей спиной и голой жопой, весомыми ступнями и жёсткими коленями. 

Адам в тягучей дрёме подумал ещё, что прямо какой-то сон о прошлом пришёл ему под утро, из далёких, до модификации, времён. А потом охренел.  
От золотого блеска на пальцах в голове вспыхнула пожарная сирена: что-то случилось, нападение, атака, он был под наркозом, Шариф ему поменял руки. Сменил таки, козёл, на желаемый дизайн.  
Заторможенно ощупал морду и продрал глаза окончательно. 

Он находился в чужой квартире, в чужой постели, в какой-то всратой пижаме. Это Дженсен-то, с его привычкой привольно спать голым.  
Посмотрел на свои ноги, смуглые, волосатые и без единой частички железа. На руки, лишённые лезвий. И сполз с кровати очень медленным осторожным движением.  
Это либо глюк глазных имплантов, либо он захвачен в плен, либо оказался в эпицентре экспериментов Иллюминатов.  
Дженсен быстро оглядел потолок — камер не было, но он не сомневался в том, что находится под прицелом наблюдения. Визор, просвечивающий стены, людей и технику, нихрена не работал.  
Зато нашёл зеркало. И ринулся к нему, стараясь не сбиваться от вида своих голых лодыжек, икр, ступней.  
Когда он был на месте Джима Миллера в виртуальной реальности «Neural Subnet», беззащитные обнажённые руки чистого его изрядно сбивали с толку. Адам ощущал себя крайне некомфортно в чужом теле — пусть и смоделированном программой. Другие движения, другие ощущения и — уязвимость.  
Он выдохнул с облегчением, когда вернулся обратно — тяжёлый боевой ауг. Никаких тебе случайно подставленной под лазер ладони с задымившейся плотью, соскальзывающих с острого края куба потных от напряжения пальцев, слабых ног — хрен перескочишь через провал, ищи лестницы, выстраивай смыки.  
Неловко было — смотреть в глаза директору после того променада и не признаваться в том, что, гм, вы знаете, я тут вошёл в вас по самые яйца, натянул вас по самые гланды, выгулялся в вашем теле, как в элегантном фраке.  
А вот по ощущению мясного плотного, без модификации, тела Дженсен и не скучал. Вырос из него, как из лямок детских штанишек. 

А тут, чёрт, смуглые волосатые ноги, безоружные руки с выпендрёжным золотом, чистый подбородок, изменившийся вес. Чужая комната, короткая пижама.  
Что, зеркало, что, что?..

На Адама смотрел Шариф.  
Вслед за ним повторил: «Блядь».  
Потрогал горбинку крючковатого носа.  
Уставился ошалелыми серыми глазами. 

Дженсен отступил на пару шагов — и зашипел, напоровшись пяткой на что-то острое. Совершенно забытое, но от этого не ставшее менее родным, ощущение. Как на колючку наступил. Верблюжью. Или иголку. Вогнал занозу в кожу.  
Адам с мучительным изумлением поднял ногу — тёплую, с косточкой, венами, пульсом — и обнаружил на ковре обронённую расстёгнутую запонку.  
Явно с рукава золотой рубашки. 

Адам наклонился, подобрал её своими золотыми новыми руками и отстранённо понял, что ещё немного, и он наворотит глупостей. Следовало опередить надвигающееся цунами ахуя. 

Он торопливо проверил инфолинк: работал, но на совершенно незнакомые ему каналы. Тыкаться в них, как Алиса в норы кролика, не рискнул. Оглянулся с большой надеждой на кровать. Да, у изголовья на полке лежал телефон. Запароленный.  
— Ненавижу, сука, — прохрипел Дженсен скрипучим после долгого сна голосом.  
Экран засветился, разблокировавшись после голосовой команды.  
Шариф. Да вы, оказывается, ненавидите входящие ранним утром. А так и не скажешь — по виду круглосуточно бодрого трудоголика. 

Дженсен полистал список контактов: нифига, как и инфолинк, все запрятаны под шифрами и сокращениями.  
Но если Адам здесь, с телефоном Шарифа, его рожей, возможно, в его пижамных штанах, то где тогда Шариф?  
И кто проснулся в теле Адама?

«Вам звонят, Дэвид», — сообщила умная система дома.  
Входящий. С утра пораньше. Не на телефон, а где-то на стационарный экран.  
Дженсен понял — кто.

Он чуть не рявкнул: принимай! И почти сразу сообразил, что не знает, где вообще этот монитор находится. Даже память об их предыдущих разговорах в Праге не помогала. Тогда-то Шариф звонил не из Лондона, он только собирался в него приехать. Да и комната при сеансах общения не сияла особыми приметами: серые обои, невнятная картина на стене, горшочек с цветочком. Толку ноль.  
А тут — был Лондон. На часах разблокированного телефона стояли его время, прогноз погоды на день и лента свежих новостей.  
И геолокация, которую Адам успел нажать, прежде чем…

Шариф может лажать в своих планах, но не в технологиях. И точно уж предусмотрел вариант, в котором он никакущий, после оргии, с бодуна, без башки, не соображая.  
— Веди! — рявкнул Дженсен системе дома, с изумлением слыша низкий горловой рык.  
За дверью стало ярко — вспыхнули потолочные лампы. Потом следующие — и следующие. Как освещаемые участки в квесте.  
Дженсен ринулся по ним, как стреноженный кузнечик; ноги, сонные, непривычные, норовили споткнуться.  
Он донёсся до экрана и принял звонок. 

На него смотрел Адам Дженсен. Как в плохом сне — отражением, зеркалом. Всклокоченный, примятый, без защитных линз, глазищи на пол-лица.

— Твою мать, — просипел он по ту сторону экрана. — Это, значит, возможно.  
Наклонился и провёл пальцами по экрану, словно гладя вдоль шерсти.  
Дженсен немедленно ощетинился и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Что значит «возможно»?  
— Перенос сознания.  
Чёрт, ну у него и мрачная охреневшая морда. И голос, как тупым гвоздём по картону.  
— Шариф, значит, это вы?  
Он-тот запрокинул голову и всплеснул руками — его, Адама! А хотя… технически его, Шарифа, уникальными, сделанными в «Шариф Индастриз».  
— Я. И ты — в моём теле.  
— Нет, это вы в моём. Какого хрена?!  
— Тише, — Дженсен схватился за подбородок, с некоторым удивлением отстранил ладонь — глядя на неё так, словно борода должна была исколоть ему всю кожу.  
— Я пытаюсь понять, сынок, — сказал Дженсен.  
— Ты такой тяжёлый, — признался он.  
— И думаешь медленно, — закончил, запустив руку в густые вихры.

— Я?! — взвился Адам. — Медленно?!  
По комнате раскатился громовой рык. Адаму стало не по себе. Он всю жизнь был сиплым, сдержанным, на одной интонации. Прокуренный и негромкий. А новые голосовые связки, оказывается, бархатно мурчали вполсилы. А на деле, если не ограничивать их, — рёв дракона. 

Дженсен поморщился, нос словно прижали прищепкой, уголки губ натянулись, — Адам смотрел на себя-там с нарастающим ахуем — и просипел:  
— Тише, сынок. Я так не ору.  
— Зато я ору, — буркнул Адам, придерживая горло ладонью, чтобы звучало на три тона ниже. — Только это никогда не заметно.  
— Ты постоянно так?  
— Ну, у меня не голос оперного таланта.  
— А я всё время думал, что ты флегматичный танк, — покаялся Дже… Шариф, — поэтому и шепчешь.  
— Вы странно выглядите.  
Дженсен сипло рассмеялся, зубастый и невесёлый.  
— Могу сказать то же самое, Адам. Я как в зеркало смотрюсь. А оно такое… Руки скрещивает, бычится, разговаривает в пол-уголка рта… прямо непреходящее головокружение от такого себя.

Адам с усилием опустил руки вдоль тела. И не стал опускать вслед за ними взгляд — босые смуглые ноги по-прежнему нервировали.  
— Вы в Праге, — выговорил негромко, — в моей квартире, код от сейфа ноль ноль девять один, код от двери один пять четыре ноль.  
— О.  
— Обязательно наденьте пальто, если захотите выйти. Вчера я лёг после бутылки виски, но голова у вас должна быть нормальная.  
— В целом, да.  
— Позвоните сейчас Миллеру… нет, напишите. Ноут без пароля, киньте на е-мейл, что не сможете прийти на работу, проблема с имплантами.  
Озадаченный вид себя самого Адаму не понравился. Лицо тонким блинчиком, бровки домиком.  
— И часто у тебя такие проблемы, раз мне писать о них, как о само собой разумеющемся?  
— Шариф, — процедил Адам. — Сейчас не время показывать свою раненную профессиональную гордость. Я, блин, стою в вашей пижаме, и у меня мёрзнут ноги!  
— Не могут мёрзнуть, — отрезал этот вурдалак. — И в пижаме спать нормально. Я, чёрт возьми, о… озадачился, когда проснулся голым, как эмбрион. Даже трусов не нашёл.  
Бородатое лицо стало осуждающим, укоризненным. Между бровями пролегла вертикальная строгая складочка. Синие глаза стали прямо ледяными. Ебать, воспитатель. 

Адам проурчал в ответ самым мягким, самым шёлковым, самым бархатным голосом:  
— А-а-дам, сынок, ну что ты так беспокоишься…

Он на экране аж пригнулся, вглядываясь, заулыбался, скотина, как пиранья, — Шариф, кажется, не подозревал, что у Адама не самая обаятельная улыбка в мире, — и вполголоса рассмеялся.  
— Ты прав. Хорошо, сделаю. Ты сиди и жди, никуда не рыпайся, я прилечу.  
Адам усмехнулся — видя, как отражается его улыбка на его-том лице напротив. Кажется, Шариф открывал тоже много нового о себе, глядя со стороны.  
— Вы забыли, Шариф. У меня — нет своего самолёта, я простой агент Интерпола. Это сейчас я — возьму личного пилота и вылечу к вам.  
Не тот Дженсен склонил голову набок:  
— Точно. Чёрт, чешется… — агрессивно поскрёб пальцами щёку, словно оттирая густой жир со сковородки. — Посмотри в инфолинке канал «Тюльпан». Пилота зовут МакКонахью. Когда зайдёшь в кабину — поздоровайся. И возьми с собой телефон, займи руки. Хоть в игры гоняй, пока летите, иначе он удивится, что ты на расслабоне. Когда выйдешь из самолёта, обязательно скажи ему «до свидания»…  
— Да я вообще-то воспитанный.  
— Просто есть разные варианты, — задумчиво отозвался Шариф. — Если сказать пилоту «не прощаемся», значит, он будет ждать меня на подхвате. Если, например, «пока», значит… в любом случае, нам это не нужно. Конкретно сейчас его дело — прямая доставка меня-тебя по адресу, и всё. Поэтому «до свидания», потом привет его девушке, и обязательно добавь, что «я решаю твой вопрос». 

— Что, последнее тоже пароль?  
— Нет, обещание помочь. Он просил разобраться.  
— И после услышанного он продолжит работать на собачьей преданности и ожидании? — хмыкнул Адам.  
— В твоём случае — пусть так и будет, — кивнул Шариф без малейшего смущения. — Его вопрос ты всё равно не решишь, в отличие от меня.  
Дженсену свело зубы. Он ненавидел, когда Шариф не понимал его сарказма и отсылок к нему, Адаму. А такое было почти всегда. И на работе в «Шариф Индастриз», и на территории Адама в «Чайроне», и на Панхее, и после неё в Праге, при первом звонке за два года.  
Жёсткая ирония Адама Шарифу — как с гуся вода.  
— Напишите Миллеру, — процедил он, — что сегодня не в рабочем состоянии. И возьмите отпуск за свой счёт на пару дней. Заявление, приеду — напишу.  
— Я и сам могу… — с сомнением начал Шариф.  
— Не сможете. Вы не привыкли у начальства отпрашиваться, — отрезал Адам. — Я сделаю. Сидите тихо. Жратва есть. Наружу лучше не выходите. Даже в пальто. На инфолинк поставьте автоответчик.  
Он подумал про Вегу, Януса, Джаггернаут и содрогнулся.  
— Кто бы ни звонил. Я на вашем телефоне. Всё. Приземлюсь в аэропорту, иначе весь дом охренеет от эпичной посадки в нашем дворе.  
— Запиши номер моей кредитной карточки, — негромко отозвался Шариф. — И пин-код. Тебе понадобится хороший транспорт, чтобы прикатить ко мне с ветерком, без муниципальных автобусов для аугов и сраного метро.  
Дженсен закусил губу, досадуя, что забыл о таких вещах, как расходы и логистика.  
— Сочтёмся.  
— Перестань, — махнул рукой Шариф. Смерил его взглядом — синим, открытым. — Жду тебя, босс. И оденься поприличнее!  
Экран погас.


End file.
